Increasingly, agencies utilize portable communication devices, including, for example, smart phones and tablet computers. Such devices not only operate on many types of wireless voice and data communications networks, and may also be configured to access various network-attached databases and services. In order for the portable communication device to access such networks and services, an initial configuration process may be necessary.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.